


Three

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “We have three other meetings after this and we are staying presentable.”Ignoct Week Timed Quest: Strategy "Meetings"





	Three

They chase everyone away with the looks they give each other.

“Bed,” Noctis says, whines the way he used to when they were seventeen and twenty and thirty and now. Some things never change.

“Absolutely not,” Ignis says, and yes, some things really do never change.

“Oh, _Astrals,”_ Noct groans, as Ignis maneuvers his hand into his underwear.

“Be quiet, Majesty,” he says, and expertly tugs the king’s cock free.

Some things have, though. He likes to think he’s grown a little bolder, a little less uptight. Cared less about what people thought. Never enough to mar the king’s image, _never_ that, but just enough to get by. He had had to. His marriage to the king had not been received well by all. A portion of people– most not from Insomnia, mind– had accused him of seeking the power that came with royalty. Ignis had never minded the rumors. Noctis always _had_ , moreso than he, but the point remained the same: they would never manage to please everyone.

They’re both in love. That’s all that matters.

… _probably_ doesn’t necessarily include stroking said king off against the wall in their conference room, but semantics. Ignis doesn’t care.

 _Noctis_ certainly doesn’t, mouth rough and messy against his. His hands scrabble for his shoulders, reach up for his hair.

“Not a _chance,”_ Ignis repeats, swatting his hand away. “We have three other meetings after this and we are staying presentable.”

Noct moans, and Ignis pulls back enough to look at him. Slowly drags a thumb along the underside of his cock and takes in his flushed skin, the parted lips and the _fire_ in his eyes. Sliding his fingers back through the precum, Ignis relents, and leans back in as he moves his hand with rhythm. “Well, _one_ of us is,” he amends, and allows Noctis to swallow his tiny laugh with another desperate kiss.

It doesn’t take long– it never _has_ , and yet another thing that remains the same. Noct is mumbling something incoherent as he kisses him, hips jerking forward in time with the press of Ignis’s hand. Ignis thinks he can hear people going about their day outside of the room. It’s _deliciously_ sinful. Best to make it last.

The noise the king makes when Ignis removes his hand is nearly reward enough, the halfhearted pleas that bask his lips, begging Ignis _not to stop,_ _nearly_ makes him give in. But he’s nothing if not still obstinate when the mood strikes; unluckily, or perhaps _luckily_ for Noctis, it has.

“Ignis, don’t even–”

“Button up, Majesty,” he says, and makes a show of licking his fingers if only to watch the king’s mouth fall open again.

_“Ignis–”_

“Ah.” He presses a finger against Noct's lips, still wet with  _Noctis_  himself and Ignis's own spit, to shush him. “Three more meetings.”

The glare he receives will make it exponentially harder– a pun, even, _wonderful–_ to focus during the next meeting, but Ignis will gladly deal.

**Author's Note:**

> edging between meetings... I've written sex in the conference room before... _sigh_ here I am again who can even beLIEVE
> 
> I totally thought the prompt was just plain old meetings but it works? their strategy is... edging... patience is a virtue Noct... eheheh


End file.
